


Еще один чокнутый британец

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Дирк встречает старого приятеля, и Тодду он не нравится. Но кто знает, может, что-то Тодда все же сможет удивить?
Kudos: 7





	Еще один чокнутый британец

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2020 для горячо любимой команды WTF Holistic Detective Agency 2020.

На Сиэтл опустились ленивые осенние сумерки. Дирк и Тодд уже третий час хаотично бродили по улицам. С заходом солнца резко похолодало, и Тодд подрагивал, пряча пальцы в рукава легкой джинсовки.

— Она же не могла уйти далеко? — с вялой надеждой в голосе спросил он, плетясь за Дирком и вспоминая, нет ли по пути дайнера, в котором можно пожрать.

— В прошлый раз нам пришлось забирать ее из Бергсберга, — напомнил Дирк, продолжая ощупывать пристальным взглядом вечернюю улицу.

Тодд вздохнул. Мона снова убежала. Это часто случалось, когда она принимала человеческую форму. В таком обличии Мону могло расстроить, напугать или чрезмерно заинтересовать что угодно — банка пива, музей поп-культуры, новый хит Дрейка или цвет фуксии. А им с Дирком в итоге приходилось ее разыскивать. Учитывая неограниченные возможности Моны касательно перевоплощений, занятие это было непростым и весьма утомительным.

Тодд вновь пожалел свои замерзшие пальцы и жалобно урчащий желудок и хотел уже было уговорить Дирка хотя бы на кофе в ближайшем «Старбаксе», как вдруг из-за угла им наперерез выбежал высокий тощий мужчина в длинном плаще. Выражение лица у него было гневно-возмущенным, а в руках он держал нечто, издающее пульсирующее «ж-ж-ж-ж» и напоминающее большую ручку. И хотя штуковина рисковала оказаться оружием, тщедушный видок незнакомца не вызывал значительных опасений.

— О, — с неопределенной интонацией сказал Дирк.

Мужик в плаще посмотрел на них и бодро двинулся вперед, хищно воскликнув:  
— Дирк Джентли! Ну надо же!

Тодд осторожно закрыл Дирка собой — больше для имитации бурной деятельности, чем из реального побуждения обеспечить защиту. Дирк, впрочем, жест не оценил — бесцеремонно взял Тодда за плечи, отодвинул в сторону и широко улыбнулся незнакомцу:  
— Доктор! Какими судьбами?

Тот, кого Дирк назвал Доктором, спрятал странную жужжащую штуковину в карман и подошел почти вплотную. Тодд грешным делом даже подумал, что они с Дирком сейчас начнут обниматься. Выглядели эти двое, собственно, так, словно были любовниками и собирались немедля броситься друг другу на шею после долгой разлуки. Но в самую последнюю секунду они ограничились легким похлопыванием по плечам.

— Дружище! — сияя отвратительно счастливой улыбкой, воскликнул Доктор. — Сто лет тебя не видел. Буквально выражаясь, уж не знаю, сколько времени прошло для тебя. Как поживает старина Рег?

— По последним, впрочем, несколько устаревшим данным, пребывает в добром здравии, — заверил Дирк.

— Рад это слышать. Мне бы не помешала его помощь. А этот ваш Кембридж такой запутанный, что я уже битый час ищу колледж Святого Седда.

— Ты в Сиэтле, чувак, — грубовато проинформировал Тодд, задетый отсутствием внимания к своей персоне.

— Ах, вот оно что, — ни на секунду не удивился Доктор, даже не взглянув на Тодда. — А я уж было подумал, что в Кембридже проложили монорельс. Ну да ладно, суть вот в чем. Я потерял ТАРДИС.

— Опять? — с укоризной вздохнул Дирк.

— Я совершенно не виноват! — принялся оправдываться Доктор, энергично жестикулируя. — Буквально на минутку выскочил осмотреться на местности, а она — вщух-вщух — и поминай как звали! Похоже, стабилизаторы снова шалят.

— Дирк, что это за хрен? — бестактно потребовал объяснений раздраженный Тодд. Тип в плаще ему абсолютно не нравился. Заносчивый, наглый, а еще британец, судя по акценту. Тодд никогда таких не любил.

— Я Доктор, — наглый британец изобразил на лице вежливую улыбку и, наконец, удосужился адресовать ее конкретно Тодду.

— Доктор кто?

— Ну ни капли разнообразия, — донельзя довольным тоном пожаловался Доктор. — Просто Доктор. Это твой ассистент, Дирк?

— Напарник, — отрезал Тодд.

— Кажется, до этого ты еще не дорос, землянин, — быстро ответил Доктор и, проигнорировав позеленевшее от гнева лицо Тодда, хлопнул в ладоши, вновь обращая все внимание на Дирка. — Так вот, ТАРДИС улетела. Почему это случается всегда, когда я тебя встречаю?

— ТАРДИС просто нравится, когда я ее ищу, полагаю, — самодовольно усмехнулся Дирк. — Ты же не станешь отрицать, что я в этом деле профессионал?

— Да что такое, блядь, ТАРДИС? — взбесился Тодд. Никогда раньше он не ощущал себя для Дирка настолько пустым местом.

— Темпорально-Антигравитационный Регулятор Дистанций Измерения Сверхновой, — пояснил Доктор.

— Машина времени, то есть? — уточнил Тодд, выхватив из этой зауми слово «темпоральный».

— А он соображает, — одобрительно взглянув на Дирка, сказал Доктор. — Времени и пространства, если быть точным.

— Ты проебал машину времени? — насмешливо приподнял брови Тодд.

— И пространства, — добавил Доктор.

— Тодд, нужно быть более снисходительным, — укоризненно сказал Дирк. — В конце концов, мы одну машину времени однажды тоже упустили из виду.

— А ты без меня развлекаешься, я смотрю, — заметил Доктор. — Ну так как, найдется в твоем плотном графике время на помощь старому приятелю?

— Откровенно говоря, мы уже кое-кого ищем, — пожал плечами Дирк. — Так что вряд ли будет так уж сложно немного увеличить количество объектов поиска. Идем. Нам туда.

И он бодро зашагал в противоположную сторону от той, куда они с Тоддом только что направлялись. Доктор кивнул и последовал за ним.

— Мы там уже были, — напомнил Тодд, догоняя эту парочку, похоже, влачившую свое существование на одной и той же упоротой волне.

— Ну и что? — непонимающе нахмурился Дирк.

— Почему туда?

— Откуда я знаю? Куда бы мы ни пошли, это рано или поздно приведет к тому, что мы ищем. А раз так, почему бы не…

— Пойти туда, — закончил мысль Доктор, и они с Дирком обменялись понимающими, буквально влюбленными улыбками.

Тодд закатил глаза. Ну вот, еще один чокнутый на его голову.

— Конечно, — буркнул он под нос, в сердцах пиная попавшуюся на пути пустую пивную банку.

Задумавшись, Тодд шел, смотря под ноги, и через минуту стукнулся носом о спину остановившегося Дирка. Он поднял голову и увидел, что Дирк и Доктор с радостным умилением пялятся на синюю полицейскую будку. Такие вроде в чертовой Британии были лет шестьдесят назад?

— Что, приступ ностальгии? — съязвил Тодд. — А если увидите чай, расплачетесь и споете «Боже, храни Королеву»?

Доктор покосился на него с таким неприкрытым пренебрежением, будто Тодд выразил свою уверенность в плоскости земного шара.

— Да нет же, Тодд! — горячо воскликнул Дирк. — Это и есть ТАРДИС.

— Вот эта херня — машина времени? — подозрительно спросил Тодд. — А чего она такая здоровая?

— Здоровая?! — вытаращил глаза Доктор. — Нет, Дирк, где ты его откопал? Он мне не нравится.

— Взаимно, чувак, — процедил Тодд. — И да — еще какая здоровая. Наша машина времени была размером с микроволновку.

— «Ваша» машина времени наверняка была какой-то дилетантской штуковиной, которую крошечный человеческий мозг изобрел случайно, — с дрожащим от презрения голосом сказал Доктор. — А ТАРДИС — это чудо мысли Повелителей Времени. И, вдруг тебе любопытно — если твое сознание вообще способно воспринять концепцию любопытства, — при первом же знакомстве с ТАРДИС ты изменишь свое ничтожное мнение о ее размерах.

— Ты так взбесился, словно я твою женщину жирной обозвал, чувак, — хмыкнул Тодд. — У тебя с ней что, романтические отношения?

Доктор возмущенно приоткрыл рот, затем закрыл, а потом снова открыл, чтобы беспомощно заявить:  
— Дирк. Он. Мне. Не. Нравится.

— На самом деле Тодд замечательный, — попытался оправдать его Дирк. — Просто усиленно это скрывает. Иначе, знаешь, люди начинают им проникаться и — представь только — любить.

— Вот мерзавцы, — укорил Доктор и тут же нахмурился. — Что-то не так.

Он принюхался, послюнявил палец и выставил его вверх, потом достал жужжащую штуковину и осторожно обошел вокруг ТАРДИС.

— Сигналы очень странные, — взволнованно произнес он, вновь подходя к Дирку и Тодду. — Это точно моя ТАРДИС. Но… это не моя ТАРДИС. Не понимаю, как такое может быть.

Зато Дирка, похоже, подобное вовсе не удивило. Он с торжеством в голосе сказал:  
— Что ж, кажется, с половиной задачи мы справились.

— В смысле? — уточнил Тодд.

— Мона!

— Что такое Мона? — спросил Доктор.

— Вот это — Мона, — уверенно заявил Дирк, указывая пальцем на телефонную будку. — Моя подруга. Она может превращаться во что угодно.

— Даже в живую машину пространства-времени, обладающую сознанием и питающуюся от Сверхновой? — усомнился Доктор.

— Во что угодно, — упрямо повторил Дирк и позвал: — Мона! Мы тебя полдня ищем! Будь так любезна, поговори с нами.

Телефонная будка завертелась на месте, превратилась в носорога, стог сена, Леди Гагу, автомобильную покрышку, розовый туман. Затем туман развеялся — и возникла Мона в человеческом обличии.

— Привет, Дирк! — радостно помахала она рукой.

— Но… но как она превратилась в ТАРДИС? — воскликнул Доктор. — Для этого же наверняка надо как минимум знать, что такое ТАРДИС.

— О, я знакома с твоей ТАРДИС, Повелитель Времени, — своим тоненьким голоском дружелюбно пояснила Мона. — Я вышла на улицу и испугалась пешеходного перехода. Он похож на зебру, но по нему топчутся ногами. Это так грустно. Я убежала, и бежала долго-долго. И везде были эти белые полосы на асфальте. А потом я попала в подворотню и там увидела ТАРДИС. Такое чудо. Мне сразу же захотелось ее сыграть.

— Мона — холистическая актриса, — пояснил Дирк, полушепотом добавив: — И у нее что-то вроде творческого кризиса.

— Я воплотилась в ТАРДИС, и мне было подвластно все время и пространство! — мечтательно улыбнулась Мона.

— И чем же ты занималась? — спросил Тодд.

— Слетала на Альфа Центавру. Там всегда хорошо в это время года.

— О да! — восторженно сверкнув глазами, подтвердил Доктор. — Но позволь уточнить, а где сейчас моя ТАРДИС?

— Этого я не знаю, Повелитель Времени, — пропела Мона.

— Я забыл выяснить, что это за всратый пафосный титул, — вполголоса заметил Тодд.

— Дирк прав, свою добрую натуру, если она вообще такова, ты усиленно скрываешь, — скривился Доктор и получил от Тодда тычок локтем в бок.

— Выглядит как начало хорошей дружбы, — пряча улыбку, сказал Дирк.

— А ты вообще заткнись, — ласково посоветовал Тодд.

— Мона, где ты встретила ТАРДИС? — спросил Дирк, прекращая перепалку.

Мона не успела ответить, потому что в этот момент раздался ветрено-утробный, ни на что не похожий звук. Услышав его, Дирк засиял, будто медный пятак, Мона захлопала в ладоши, а Доктор сделал влюбленные глаза. Все трое бросились за угол на звук. Тодд в очередной закатил глаза, пообещал себе взять выходной и ринулся за ними.

В пустом переулке стояла синяя будка — ровно такая же, какой еще пару минут назад была Мона. Доктор просканировал ее жужжащей штукой и с чувством поцеловал в табличку, чем укрепил уверенность Тодда в своих неподобающе романтичных отношениях с машиной пространства и времени.

— Привет, — нежно сказал он, поглаживая облупленную дверь. — Не улетай больше так внезапно.

Мона растроганно всхлипнула и превратилась в носовой платок. Дирк подхватил его в полете, аккуратно сложил и убрал в карман куртки.

— Спасибо, Дирк, — поблагодарил Доктор. — Я всегда говорил, что ты отличный детектив.

— Я ровным счетом ничего не сделал, — тон у Дирка был смущенным, но Тодд им не обманулся. Дирк явно был доволен собой.

— Ну так что, хмурый напарник моего друга, — взглянул Доктор на Тодда. — Хочешь увидеть что-то клевое?

— Чувак, я больше года работаю с Дирком, — хмыкнул Тодд. — Ты вряд ли сможешь меня чем-то удивить, тем более задрипанной деревяшкой.

Дирк и Доктор заговорщицки переглянулись. Доктор щелкнул пальцами, и дверь ТАРДИС приоткрылась.

— Да ты прямо Копперфильд, — язвительно бросил Тодд. — Круче ничего в своей жизни не видел. Вау, чувак.

— Зайди внутрь, — сказал Доктор, загадочно улыбнувшись.

Тодд пожал плечами, смело толкнул дверь и вошел в ТАРДИС.

— Блядь, она внутри больше, чем снаружи!

Тодд не видел, но в этот момент Доктор с самым довольным из всех возможных выражений лица выставил руку ладонью вверх. Дирк невозмутимо отбил ему пять и засмеялся.


End file.
